Unlikelyness
by Zagr loves
Summary: First story I'm trying my best this is mainly about the Membrane house hold and how Gaz is going to react to some minor changes throughout the story please read. Little bit of humor.
1. Begging

Knock knock

I took off my earbuds to see who knocked on my door. No one was there. Then I see someone at my bedroom window knocking on it. It was Zim. Great what does he want with me now. Better yet how did he get up here on my window. Zim and I are unlikely friends but we have a lot in common like we both hate Dib and his big head we like the same kind of music. Back into reality Zim was at my window. I went and opened it for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered to him " It's like 12 am!"

"Gaz," Zim said with exhaust " something is happening on this planet."

"Ya I know the planet is dyeing blah blah blah and I should care blah blah blah and when did u ever give a crap about this planet" I grunted back.

"Yes but not that. Look out the window." He said insistently

It was beautiful. It was a meteor shower "Zim chill out it's just a meteor shower." I pointed out to him.

"Oh what is this meet-tea-or shower you speak of?" Zim asked

"It's just a whole bunch of rocks flying in space that's are on fire don't worry."

But it was already to late when I said don't worry. Zim was panicking now because of fire and he could see that fire can now fly.

"Zim chill out the chances of one hitting us is like 1%." I reassured him.

"That's not why I'm worried I'm worried now because of Gir and his wild brain. He might want to bring one of them down. I have to go now bye." He exclaimed while climbing out the window.

Right when he got out Dib was knocking at her door.

"Gaz are you all right who's in there with u Gaz. Gaz?"

"Dib I'm fine nobody is in here with me go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day so go back to sleep." Gaz said soothingly


	2. Her

In the mourning Dib was getting ready for school when he found a note. Which read:" Meet me after school on friday next to the front office." Three more days till I'll find out who wrote this. Dib thought.

Today was the day their dad came home and also said he was bringing a surprise for both of them. "I wonder what dad got us?" Did said wondering out loud

"Probably something like a coloring book you know dad and thinking were still five even though we're 15 and 16."

"True,true but you never know he might bring something nice today." Dib suggested

"Meh, whatever." Gaz grunted back.

As they came back from school Gaz felt like they were being watched by someone. Maybe it was Zim? She turned to look but nobody was there. So she turned her attention back on her game and walked home with her insane brother.

Dib and Gaz walked in to the house and her their father down in the basement but hears the confusing part he was talking to someone and it also sounded like a girl. As both of them walked down the stairs they heard him laughing something they haven't heard since their mother left them.

"Hello kids this is Macy." Prof. Membrane said to his children. "Also my fiancé. This is the surprise I brought you."


	3. Replacement and reaction

"WHAT THE HELL YOUR REPLACING MOM!" Bursted Gaz.

Gaz couldn't sort though her felling a anymore she was feeling so many at once it was confusing for her. All at once she just broke down crying. Macy went up stairs so the family can talk. Dib sat on the ground next to Gaz looking dumbfound. The room was quiet all you can hear is Gaz crying.

"Bastard." And that was all Dib said to him. He took Gaz up stairs and tried to calm her down.

"HE PROMISED WE WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR MOM!"Gaz yelled. "He promised." She whispered super quiet that Dib almost didn't hear her.

Dib and Gaz sat in the hall for a while in silents. Macy walked up the stairs to see the children.

"Um hi? I'm not sure if this is a good time but my name is Ma-"

Gaz got up and walked away and slammed her door shut before she could finish her sentence. Then Macy turned too Dib who wasn't there anymore. "_Well then" _Macy thought to herself.


	4. Unexpected

**Um hi this is ZAGRloves and I just wanted to say thank you for my reviews :) now on with the story.**

Dib and Gaz slept fine that night. But down stairs Macy and Prof. Membrane were talking.

"So how are we going to tell them?" Asked Macy.

"Maybe we won't tell them."

"But they deserve to know."

"Won't u think they would freak out. Like how would you like it if you found out this."

"We'll I guess I would freak out to. Hmmmm?"

"We'll just give them some time to adjust. Then we'll tell them. Maybe…"

**:) eek I suck at this and please give your opinion and truthfully and tell me what areas I suck in thanks. :D**


	5. Iggns

Holy poop balls I haven't done this in a while I'm soooooo sorry :( I'm going to try making my chapters longer :) ON WITH THE STORY :D

"Hello Gaz how are you I hope I slept well." Macy asked.

"Yea sure whatever." Gaz grunted back. Then Dib came down perky as ever. He was practically skipping.

"Hello Dib I hope slept well cause it sure looks like it." Macy said with a smile.

"I sure did it was wonder full you know I was thinking last night I was thinking it wouldn't be to bad having a new mom! OUCH! What the hell Gaz what was that for." Dib yelled.

"It's time to go stupid."

"Oh ya bye Macy see ya after school."

"Bye Dib and Gaz have good day."

After awhile Prof. Membrane walked up stairs saying goodbye to Macy. Once he left something weird happened like really weird she turned green and grew antennas they where like Zims. She had green eyes but she wore no invader uniform.

At school Gaz was playing on her game slave like always. It was lunch time she sat with Dib like always. He was going on and on about Zim, like always, he always thought Zim was going to take over the world. Even though he wasn't an invader anymore but that's how Dib thinks. Then it happened someone ticked Gaz off by throwing a paper ball. When she picked it up she scanned the room for who through it at her then she lit it on fire with her weird magical ways. Iggns through it at her. Iggns say the flames in her eyes when she started for him he got up and kinda tripped while running. She ran after him.

"I didn't do anything Gaz please don't hurt me PLEASE."

"If you didn't do anything wrong then why are you running you idiot you just have yourself out." Gaz said annoyed.

Right then and there he tripped. Then he stared at Gaz with fear in his eyes. Ooooo this is gonna be good Gaz thought to herself.

It was the end of the day and Gaz was waiting for Dib when he got out he told Gaz to go on with out him. As the note said he went to the office after school to meet who ever he was going to meet. Next thing he knows he got knocked out with a frying pan? When he woke up the first thought came in his mind was who the hell brings a frying pan to school?

"HEY DAD IM HOME!" Gaz yelled out.

"Hello Gaz your dad isn't home right now also where's your brother?" Macy replied. She was now back in he normal state blond hair which you can tell was dyed she was also tall and skinny.

"Oh he told me to go with out him so I did." Gaz said irritated that her dad wasn't home yet and this lady was here still. "Don't you have work?"

"Actually no I don't my work just fired me. I use to work with computers. I heard that your good with technology."

"Oh really and who told u that. Did dad tell you that he always likes boasting about us I hate it it's really annoying."

"Ok well you go on and do whatever you do after school."

Once Gaz was up stairs Macy let her guard down to soon for say because right out side the window was Zim.

Gee wiz I think this was the longest I have ever made please review I would love to hear how bad/good this is thanks.


	6. Action

**Next chapter tehehe**

Zim was walking by the Membrane house hold when he saw something very strange and odd. It was an Irken female. Right away Zim took action. He climb the house to talk to Gaz about the problem.

**Ok I know this was short but I wanted this to be retardedly short :) sorry. I promise the next one will be a lot longer.**


	7. Irken?

" Gaz are you there?" Zim whispered to the open window.

"What the hell Zim what do you want." Gaz whispered angrily back.

"Do you know there is an Irken in your household?"

"Ya you, right duh I ain't stupid Zim."

Zim shook his head slowly. Gaz's eyes got big when he shook his head.

"What the hell do you mean no the only other person or living thing here is Macy… are you telling me that Macy is a Irken?"

Zim shrugged. "Maybe we should go check." Suggested Zim.

"Ya lets go down stares."

As they walked down stares Macy was still in her real self not knowing what was going on. Gaz peeked her head out with Zim behind her. Gaz's eyes got big.

"Oh shit." Gaz whispered

Macy heard Gaz and went to her human form real quick and looked around for what she heard. At first she thought it sounded like **Gaz** then she thought Gaz went up stares. While that was happening Gaz and Zim went up stares to think and process what they saw.

"What the hell so what I'm getting out of this is my dads fiancé is a fuckin Irken!"

"Yes, but she wasn't wearing an Irken invader uniform so that indicates that she is harmless."

"So she still has whatever thing you have on your backs."

"True."

Mean while with a passed out Dib there was a girl sitting in front of him.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Don't worry it's just me Dib dontcha remember me."

"Tak?!"

"Gasp how did you know."

"Well first you ha-"

"It was rhetorical question Dib. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well I am but I got knocked out with a frying pan! Soooo I have an excuse. Also how do u manage to just randomly walk around with a frying pan?"

"That is a very good question that I can not answer sadly. Actually now that I think of it how did I carry your body around with out being noticed? Wow this is one messed up planet you live on."

"Sadly I know that. So why am I here?"

"Oh ya I just wanted to tell you that I'm back! Surprise!"

"You gotta be kidding me right you knock me out tied me up just to say that your back on earth that is one settled way of talking."

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

Dib mentally smacked himself since he had his arms tied. "My gosh Tak your weird."

Tak just smiled at him like a maniac about to kill someone. "I know but that's the best part of me. What do you think is the best part of me Dib?"

Dib started to blush madly Dib has always had a crush Tak since their first meeting. "Well…" Dib started then his phone went off he saw it was Gaz calling. "Tak do you mind getting that for me please."


	8. Call

While Zim and Gaz where processing what they saw Macy was down stairs calling someone on her weird alien device.

"I think they found out." Long pause…"How will they react when we tell them who I am to them." Another pause. "Ok"

Gaz was upstairs calling Dib with Zim. "Come on Dib answer." As the phone got picked up.

"Hello Dib."

"Ya it's me Gaz what's up."

"We'll nothing besides that our future mom is an fukin' ALIEN."

In the background you could hear Zim say "That's not very nice."

"ZIM'S THERE WITH YOU. TAK UNTIE ME I NEED TO GO HOME." The phone call ended

"Well that went as smooth as possible." Zim said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it he didn't even give a shit that Macy is an alien." Gaz grumbled back.

**Im sorry the ending of the school year is really hectic but hey I got into the three honor classes they provide at the high school I'm going to oh ya I'm only in the 8th grade**


	9. The Dumbass

While Dib pulled up to the driveway Macy put on her disguise.

"Well here comes the dumb fuck." Gas stated

"Pfft." Was all that Zim got to say before Dib entered the house.

"Why are you here Zim trying to brainwash my sister? Telling her to tell me that our stepmom is an alien!?" Dib questioned and exclaimed at the same time.

"What's going on up here?"

Came a nice sweet voice. "What is all the yelling about… oh I did not see you come in through the front door I see why there is yelling going on up here." Macy said in a venom way but still in a sweet kind of voice.

"Zim's an alien! And he's trying to brainwash Gaz!" Dib yelled.

"Oh really, well, Zim where are you from since you are an 'alien'." She asked.

"Well I'm not an alien I'm a normal human worm baby that has a skin condition. That is all." Zim stated.


	10. Mopiness

_Hi there I just wanted to say sorry to the people who actually like my story. I just started high school and I lot of things are just everywhere. I've been thing I should delete this story cause I have no clue where any of it is going at all I'm just making it up as I go. So ya there's my sob story ok here's the next chapter_

"Oh really hmm...ok" replied Macy sarcastically. "Ya really." Zim replied

As the day went on the Membrane household was a mess. Most of it consisted of Dib yelling at Zim and throwing things. As that was happening Gaz and Macy sat there and watched.

"Why don't you like me?" Macy questioned suddenly. Gaz just sat there and gave it some thought.

"Because you are replacing my mom." Gaz grumbled. Macy was confused by this because Gaz and Dib's mom left when they were children. How could Gaz have that special bond with someone she didn't even know?

While Macy was pondering over the thought Gaz got up out of boredom. She was tired watching Zim and Dib go at it she was tired of her games she was tired of everything in her life right now but didn't understand why. Maybe because of Macy or of watching her best friend and her brother fighting all the time. But still she didn't know.

"Maybe a goodnights rest will fix it." She whispered to herself.


	11. Where are you?

**So I haven't been on for a while and I apologize for that. I have summer school and its for PE which isn't the best cause all we do is run for four hours. So ya on with the story. **

As Gaz went up to her room Dib and Zim stopped fighting and. They talked for a while. They actually talked like a REAL conversation with out all the yelling and Zim told Dib about Macy and his and Gaz's theory.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE MY DAD WILL KNOW BETTER HE COULD PROBABLY TELL WETHER IS FIANCÉ IS AN ALIEN OR NOT!" Dib exclaimed in a whisper for Macy might hear them cause she was in the other room.

"Well I saw her in her real form with my own two eyes." Zim said coolly.

"Why should I trust and alien scum like you?"

"I don't know. Ask your sister why she trust me. Maybe she'll give you a better answer that I could give you."

As they finished up their conversation Macy came in not realizing Zim and Dib where in the kitchen. When she realized they were there she told Zim that he should go home because it was getting dark out side and she didn't have a car and Pro. Membrane won't be coming home for a while.

As Zim was about to head out of the door Dib asked him to come back tomorrow so they could talk more on the subject of Macy being an alien but of corse in a more discrete way.

As the next day rolled on by it was Saturday. It was actually a nice day too even though there were a few ugly clouds around. Zim a some what tall, green, teenaged boy was walking down the street heading towards the Membrane house hold once again, but when he is walking he senses someone watching him. As he slows his pace so he listen to his intruder he gets tackled to the ground and a sack is put over his head. It smells like potatoes he said to himself as he passes out.

At the Membrane house hold Dib is pacing back and forth waiting for Zim and wondering where he is.

"Where in hell can he be I told him to come around one and its already three!" an irritated Dib yelled.

"Can you be quiet I'm trying to pass this level that I have been stuck on for THREE DAYS and if I don't pass it it'll be your fault. Also he probably forgot. Knowing Zim." Gaz replied.

"Ya maybe. Hey wanna go to his house maybe he'll be there."

"Ya. Sure. I guess."

The Membrane children made it to Zim's house safely. Thy walked us to his door and knocked. No answer. They rang the doorbell. No answer.

"Come on I mean the crazy robot dog should at least open the door." Dib said agitated.

"Maybe he took him on a walk?" Gaz said hopefully. "Let's just go home."

"Fine."


	12. Why Hello There

**Hey there guys sorry for the delay like all ways but guess what... I GOT A COMPUTER! So now I can try making chapters faster than usual maybe I'll even start being consistent with this story. OK on with the story.**

M_y goodness my head hurts. Wait a minuet where am I? It's dark here too I think I might be tied to a chair. _While the confused alien was in his thoughts another alien he knows well entered the room with out him knowing of their presents in the room until they spoke.

"Well well well guess who decided to wake up. Why it is the little Zim who has."

_I know this voice...whose voice is it. _"You know you just answered your own question right...Tak? I knew you weren't that bright but thought you knew not to ask a question if you already knew the answer."

"Damn it Zim it was meant to be dramatic you moron."

"Oh really Zim is the moron here _pfft..._ I think it's pretty clear who's the moron and it surly isn't Zim."

After Zims snarky comment Tak knocked him out once more and took him home and called it a night.

When the two Membrain children were walking back home they were both in thought one more loudly than the other.

"Gaz I don't understand when we walked up the his house base place the gnomes didnt try getting us like they usually do they always do it no matter what... maybe his base is broken..."

"Dib can you shut up im trying to think and your loud mouth is...well...LOUD."

"Jeez you dont have to be so mean about it god."

For the rest of the walk they walked silently still thinking about what has happened to Zim. When they got home Macy and were on the couch watching some type of science movie.

"Hello children how are you? You both were out quiet late but as long as both of you are still intact I think we are fine."

"Hi dad." both of them said simultaneously.

Zim woke up in his house with hhis memory slightly hazy and a huge head ache. He got up with the help of his small robot who isn't the brightest one of the bunch Gir. When he got up he looked around for the clock to see what time is was because he remembered that he had to meet the Membrain children at one. Then all of his memories from the past two hours came rushing back. Tak is back but she is still stupid. Zim then tried to rush to the door but when he tried his head started to pound so he decided to try not to rush and walk to the Membrain household. Zim arrived at their house and knocked he waited for about two minuets until someone finally answered the door it was and Macy.

"DIB YOUR LITTLE ALIEN FRIEND IS HERE!" yelled Prof. Membrain. "He'll be right down."

Dib and Gaz came down the stairs in a rush. "Zim where the hell were you we wnet to your house looking for you but you werent there so we just assumed that you took Gir out for a walk cause Gir wasnt there either." Dib said in a rush while he was shoving Zim inside the house and up the stairs to the guest bedroom because hid room is messy and everyone knows Gaz's room is always off limits no matter what.

"Calm down Dib I was just kidnapped by Tak nothing really happened i said a few mean things then she knocked me out and took me home. Also, normally Gir leaves on Saturday nights to do whatever he does on Saturday nights."

"Oh ya Tak did that to me yesterday thats why I wasn't here."

"Ummm... does anyone mind filling me in on what the hell is going on with this Tak stuff?"

"Oh ya sorry Gaz I for got to tell you huh? Well Tak visited me yesterday after by the warm welcome of knocking me out right after school."

"Same here except it was when I was heading over here."

"Well then... lets talk about what you came here to talk about."


End file.
